A Era dos Dofus - Fragmentos Encontrados IV
é um documento. Obtendo ; Comprado de * Dick Kerboo Brandtawa em (24,-34) por 50 kamas Conteúdo A Era Dofus - Fragmentos Encontrados IV autor, 'Acidrik Fenlapanse’ Eu escrevi este livro com uma tinta mágica. Voce será capaz de lê-lo daqui a poucos dias. Os três dragões de Osamodas tornaram esse mundo facil de influenciar tanto com a magia branca e a negra. Alem disso, também veio todo um bando de deuses menores; deuses sem fieis, deuses pré-púberes, deuses incultos... um faz de uma folha de feixo sua casa, outro relaxa seus pés numa gota de orvalho... Eles estão enxendo o mundo com sua minuscula presence encantada. Legiões de demonios também estão colocando seus olhos sobre esse mundo...Quer seja verdade ou não, eles dizem ter sido criados pelo próprio Osamodas, que é um deles! Legions of demons are staring at this world as well... Whether it's true or not, they're said to be created by Osamodas himself, who's one of them! Demonios imensos e pequenos, maiores ou menores, eles estão todos correndo para aborda do Universo. Naturalmente, eles não podem ultrapassar o limite. Todos os demonios sabem disso. Um pacto foi selado entre os deuses daqui e os demonios de lá. E esse pacto proibe demonios de invadir o Universo com ‘U’ maiusculo… Não sinta pena deles! Qualquer um que conheça demonios sabe que existem razões muito boas para estarem presos em um universo paralelo feito de enxofre e pedras, provavelmente paralelepipedoscom boas intenções, mas muito quente... até sufocante, se não insuportável. Então eles se reuniram em frente a sua fronteira invisivel. Os demonios mais barulhentos eram os menores; o demonio das fezes, o demonio do mofo, o demonio do puz amarelado, o demonio do pus esverdeado, o demonio dos vermes e carcassas, o demonio dos furunculos e verrugas, ou seja, toda a ralé maligna, tão curiosos e inquietos quanto em um feriado. Lamentos e protestos se erguiam da algazarra. É Rushu, o demoniomais poderoso desta parte do Universo. Ele abriu caminho na multidão com seu chicote. Pedaços de chifres, tufos de cabelos incandescentes, dentes e até mesmo alguns pedaços de um olho ou uma orelha estavam voando ao redor dele. Ele se postou em frente a todos e se acotovelou até chegar par aver o que estava acontecendo no Mundo dos Dez. Ele chamou os outros deuses: 'Irmãos! Este que voces estão cuidando tão carinhosamente é um novo mundo? ' 'Exato!' Urrou o deus Iop. 'E voce não é bem vindo a participar, Rushu! Nós já temos cinco deuses para a magia negra e cinco deuses para a magia branca. Voce conhece a regra! É tudo sobre o equilibrio! E isso é uma coisa rara!!'. Rushu apertou seus olhos. Então ele passou sua lingua sobre seus dentes afiados, que em qualquer outro lugar fora a sua boca poderia lever a vários efeitos terriveis e monstruosos. Então ouve o som de um assobio estridente. 'Muito bem, lorde Iop… esta é a forma que sera feito’ zombou Rushu’. 'Eu respeitarei o pacto e responderei por meus demonios e por mim mesmo... ' Rushu tamborila na cabeça de um pequeno demonio escarlate cuja epiderme chia um pouco mais alto a cada pancada. A deusa Feca aperta seu escudo fortemente contra ela. 'E a respeito dos Dofus?? Há ovos sagrados de dragão nesse mundo? ' pergunta Rushu. 'Talvez' responde a deusa Cra. Ela pode sentir seu arco vibrando em suas mãos como se ela devesse medir as suas palavras. Ele adiciona com uma voz inocente: 'não há nenhum dragão em seu mundo?'. 'É claro que tem! ' assentiu a deusa. 'Nós poderemos confirmar a presence de Dofus quando eles começarem a brigar. É por isso que preciamos de um relógio divino para contra as batidas de seus corações e descobrir isso! ' proclamou Iop . 'E quem pode fazer tal relógio, alem de voce? Eh, Xelor?' dise o deus gato Ecaflip. Xelor sorriu sob suas bandagens. de:Die Zeit der Dofus – Wiedergefundene Fragmente IV es:El tiempo de los Dofus - Fragmentos Encontrados IV fr:Le Temps des Dofus - Fragments Retrouvés IV it:Il Tempo dei Dofus - Frammenti Ritrovati IV nl:Het Dofus Tijdperk - Teruggevonden Fragmenten IV en:The Dofus Era - Found Fragments IV